


The Playlist With a Snowflake Emoji

by philaetos



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Casual Sex, Crack, Face-Fucking, It only proves that Baz is horny af, M/M, Simon think he’s found something that proves Baz is an evil vampire, Smut, and then came the smut, came aha get it, he’s wrong, this started as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philaetos/pseuds/philaetos
Summary: When Baz accidentally leaves his phone in the room, Simon can’t help but look through it. What he finds isn’t what he expected to find
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	The Playlist With a Snowflake Emoji

**Author's Note:**

> This... thing happened because 6643904379cS had a fun idea and I decided to write something inspired by it

**Simon**

I didn’t mean to look at it, okay?

But he just left his phone right on his desk there when he left, it’s his fault if I looked at it. I can’t help that I’m curious.

I didn’t actually think I’d find anything interesting in Baz’s phone, the tosser is too careful not to delete all of the messages he sends to the Families plotting against me and the Mage. So when I open his text messages, I find nothing. Boring conversations with his father asking him where he is and when he’s coming home that date back from the holidays, chats with his aunt, mostly biting remarks thrown at one another.

I still check some of his other apps, just in case. 

There’s nothing interesting on Instagram. He only has three conversations there and they’re with Dev, Niall and Keris. I think it’s a bit weird he’d talk to Keris, she seems like a nice girl and her girlfriend is a pixie, some of the sweetest creatures in the magical world, it doesn’t make any sense that she’d want to interact with a _vampire_ , but their chat seemed friendly so maybe they have something in common.

Or maybe Baz forced her to become friends with him with his vampire thrall.

I don’t bother checking Snapchat, I know that stuff isn’t saved there -well it can be, but Baz wouldn’t save anything incriminating. I do check twitter, but he has no conversation going on there and he only follows a handful of people from school and some celebs. 

Then I think about the fact that he had Spotify open when I took the phone. Aggie says you can know a lot about a person just from the music they listen to. Maybe there I’ll find something.

When I go back on Spotify, I see that it was not only open, but open on a playlist. I’m going to check if he has others first and then look at this one more in detail. 

He does have other playlists. In total he has four. One titled “here we go again”, another titled “maybe in another life” another “for when it’s dark” and the last one, the one that was open, that only has a snowflake emoji as a title. 

I’m a bit intrigued by the other titles, but I still decide to check the one he had open first. 

My eyes widen when I see the titles of the songs, especially of the first ones and how they come one after another.

I have to show Penny that.

**…**

Unsurprisingly, I can find her in the library. Penny is in the library most of the time on weekends because she hates being in her room with Trixie and Keris. 

“Penny,” I say when I arrive near her. She looks up from the book she’s reading.

“Simon. What is it?”

“There’s something you have to see. Come with me.”

Her eyebrows furrow as she slowly close her book. “What kind of things?”

“Things. Just come with me.”

She sighs, but she stands up nonetheless. “Let me put my book back on the shelf”

**…**

“It better not be about Baz,” Penny says as she sees that we’re heading to Mummers.

Well.

I give her an uncomfortable smile.

“Merlin and Morgana, will you leave him alone. It’s been _7 years_ of this. Your silly witch-hunt is getting exhausting.”

Penny keeps saying I should stop trying to prove that Baz is a vampire because I haven’t found any evidence since fifth year, and because even if he was a vampire, he had never hurt me despite us sharing a room for years, so I shouldn’t worry about that.

She thinks Baz is rather _harmless._

Bullshit. 

“But I swear what I found is _really_ weird, Pen,” I tell her, holding the door open for her. 

We have to be quick and silent in the stairs since girls aren’t supposed to be allowed in here, but once we’re in my room she says, sounding a bit annoyed already “And what is it that you found?”

I go get Baz’s phone on his desk, and I unlock it. I don’t think Baz knows I know his password, he would have probably changed it if he did, but I saw him type it once and I remembered it.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing with Basil’s phone?” Penny asks. 

She sat on my bed while I was picking up the phone. I sit next to her, and put Baz’s phone in her hands. “Look at that.”

**...**

**Penny**

I do.

I recognize some of the songs, and the global impression I get from those I know and the titles of those I don’t is that it’s sexual. I wonder where Simon is going with this. He pays attention to a lot of aspects of Baz’s life, but his sex life, honestly? 

Though when I see how the playlist is titled, I wonder if maybe there isn’t a reason Simon would care about the kind of sex Baz likes hearing about in songs. 

It would make sense. It would explain why Simon is so obsessed with him, if it was all just unresolved sexual tension.

“The titles,” he continues with that paranoid voice he always has when he talks about Baz’s supposed plotting and vampirism. “Bruises? Tears? Pain? Scream? _Flesh? Bitemarks? In your mouth?_ _Blood?_ Tell me that all together, it isn’t even a bit suspicious! It’s… It’s all about bad stuff. I’m pretty sure he plays that in his stupid earphones when he hunts just to put himself in the mood,” he groans.

Merlin.

I can’t believe him sometimes.

He has no clue, has he?

“Simon… Before jumping to conclusion because of the titles of the songs. Have you _listened_ to any of them?” I ask, and I can feel tugging at my lips in spite of myself.

He nods vigorously. “Yes! That red one, and… and it said such weird stuff. Listen,” he says, taking the phone back from me and clicking on a song titled _Flesh._

He skips some parts a bit messily, the little white dot going right and left on the progress bar until he finds the part he wants me to listen to. 

From the speakers of the phone, I can hear :

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, t-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, t-taste the flesh_

It makes me roll my eyes, but I must recognize Simon’s dedication to proving Baz is a vampire. But he’s so determined to do that that he always ignores the other possible interpretations to the thing he sees. Or hears, in this case. 

“Even you have to admit that that’s weird,” he says, sounding proud.

He’s a lost cause.

“Simon… Is it the only song you’ve listened to?”

“Yes.”

“And have you really paid attention to it?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t think you did. And… this,” I say, waving my hand in the general direction of the phone. “Isn’t any proof. The songs aren’t about what they think you mean.”

He looks down at the phone, and then back at me. “What do you mean? What are they about then?”

“Listen to them. Carefully. Then you’ll know. If you don’t want to listen you can always wait for…”

**…**

**Baz**

What the hell is Bunce doing in my room. 

“Last time I checked, girls aren’t allowed inside Mummers House,” I say, glaring at her.

Bunce doesn’t reply, she just stands up while Snow is a blushing mess next to her. She walks in my direction, and slips in the space between me and the doorframe, saying “I’m not ever here.”

Merlin I don’t know which one of them is most insufferable.

When my eyes fall on him again after I kick the door close, I see that Snow’s cheeks are still red and that he has a sheepish look on his.

Him. It’s him who’s most insufferable.

I notice that he’s trying to hide something behind his back. What were those two doing before I came in?

“Snow. What’s behind your back?”

“What? Nothing!” he says much too quickly for it to be true, and blushing even more. 

Someone should teach this boy how to lie, honestly. It’s an important life skill and he’s clearly missing it.

I’m not in the mood to play along with his bullshit. I had a particularly steamy dream last night and I can’t get it out of my head, _especially_ since that bloody moron lives in the same room as me.

It’s truly a curse, sharing a room with the person you want most. Love most.

Once I’m close enough, I grab him by the hair to pull him up.

“Anathema!” he shouts, sounding outraged.

The Anathema isn’t going to get triggered because I manhandle him a bit roughly, we both know that. I’d have to actually hit him, and it might not even be enough for the Anathema. Intentions matter with magic, and I never truly want to hurt him, even when I feel more enraged than in love.

I pull on hi arm again as he struggles to get out of my grip -it’s hopeless, I’m much stronger- and I finally see what he’s hiding.

My phone. Snow has my phone. In his hands.

“What the fuck are you doing with that,” I ask as I take it from him.

I feel my heart beat faster.

If he looked through my phone…

If he saw my notes or my playlists…

“You left it here!”

“It’s not a bloody reason to take it! Aleister Crowley, will you ever fucking stop stalking me!”

We’re both screaming so loud, I’m sure the rest of Mummers can hear us.

Snow’s whole face is red now, not just his cheeks, and he has such anger in his eyes…

Flashes of my dream come back. 

The same anger, but not the same way to express it. 

His hands pushing me against the wall, circling my throat.

Fingers tangled in my hair, pulling it hard. 

Fingers hooked in my pants, pulling them down. 

Rough back and forth movements.

Tears on my cheeks, blood in my mouth.

Insults on his lips.

His name on mine. 

“Don’t give me reasons to stalk you then!” 

His words snap me out of my daydream. 

“I never gave you any fucking reason! _You_ just decided that I was a vampire some day and have made my life fucking hell ever since!”

“You never gave me a reason? All those corpses of rats in the Catacombs are reason enough! And… And there’s your weird playlist too!”

I freeze.

So he _has_ seen my playlist.

I want to die.

But… why would he think they prove I’m a vampire?

They prove things that Snow wouldn’t like, that’s for sure. But they certainly _don’t_ prove anything about my condition. 

“My playlist? What the hell do you mean?”

He’s apparently still too riled up to be embarrassed about going through my phone, because he takes it from me -what the fuck- unlocks it _-what the fuck-_ and shove it in my face. 

My stomach drop when I see which playlist it is.

Fuck why did I listen to that this morning. Literally any other would have been better. Or… maybe not.

I grab my phone again -I can’t believe he’d snatch it away like that, it’s _mine_ \- and give him one of my best smirk, trying to slip back into my usual condescending attitude, as if my heart wasn’t beating so fast it almost had a normal rhythm.

“What do you think those songs are about, Snow?” I sneer.

“It’s… There’s blood in the title of one! And… and flesh and mouth and it’s just… what else could it be able, if not the fact that you like sucking the blood out of people, huh?”

I try not to let the words get to me, I really do. Not to be hurt by the fact that he believes I drain people, and that I do it because it’s something I _enjoy_ , on top of that, but I still feel a knot form in my throat. I swallow it down before I cock one of my eyebrows. 

“Do you want to know what those are about?”

Maybe exposing the rather… _explicit_ music I listen to to Snow isn’t my best idea, but I’m so fucking mad right now and I know that it’ll make him uncomfortable and all I want is for him to feel humiliated. As humiliated as I am knowing he held my phone in his hands and spied on the private things I keep in it.

“Yeah I’d rather like to see what else they can be about,” he says, scoffing, as if he’s really convinced those songs are about killing people, as if he can’t find any other explanation. 

Maybe he can’t. Wellbelove does seem like the kind to be very vanilla, and Snow is so clueless I’m not sure they even ever fucked. Or if they have, that he knows sex can be rough. 

I bore my eyes into Snow’s as I set the song to begin where I want it to and click play on _Bruises And Bitemarks_. I’m sure it’s one of the songs that caught his eyes.

_I'll bring the pills and games_

_I can show you pain_

_And make you say my name_

I pause the song, and go click on another one. _Flesh_. I’m sure he’d be intrigued by this one too, if he heard the part of it about teeth sinking in flesh.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it rough_

_Like it rough, rough, rough_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed_

_'Cause I'm a screamer, baby, make me a mute_

_You push your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat_

It’s hard to keep a straight face listening to those songs, I don’t do it often, and only when I’m completely alone. Doing it while drowning in Snow’s eyes, it’s a true challenge. Especially since he blushes more and more as he hears the lyrics. 

He asks me to stop, so I put another song. _Dirty_.

_You like when I do you dirty, oh_

_I'll put your face in the pillow_

_I be smackin' on that ass_

_I grab your neck, choke you real slow_

_You ain't even gotta ask_

_'Cause you like when I do you dirty_

**…**

**Simon**

“I get it! Will you bloody stop!”

Listening to those songs, thinking about _Baz_ listening to those songs, it makes me feel some kind of way and I hate it. I want him to stop. He’s proven his fucking point. 

But of course, merciless, he stops this song only to click on another one. One called _Scream_.

_Tell me how you want me_

_I can be your little slave_

_I can make your dreams come_

_I can make your dreams come true_

_If you want me on my knees_

_Just beg me pretty please_

**…**

**Baz**

His cheeks are so red I can practically smell the blood. It’s delightful. It’s making my head spin and I’m starting to get hard, but it’s too bloody brilliant not to enjoy it some more. 

He’s been trying to grab my phone, to force me to stop the music, since about the second song, but he’s too short to really manage it. I don’t mind, I like feeling his hands on me, even if it’s like that.

When I click on the next song, I make sure we’re looking at each other. I make sure he can’t see anything but _my_ face, _my_ eyes, just like his are all I can see when I fantasize.

**…**

**Simon**

I think Baz thinks I’m dumber than I am.

I think he thinks I don’t understand.

Admittedly, it took me a while.

But now that I’ve understood that his playlist was about sex… it clicked. 

He has a playlist with songs about sex, and he titled with a _snow_ flake emoji. 

That’s exactly why I’m trying to get him to stop that fucking music, because hearing all those dirty things and seeing him looking at me like that and knowing that he has _me_ in mind when he listens to those songs… it’s driving me crazy…

And I might do something reckless.

**…**

**Baz**

_Maybe we could take it the room_

_You could show me what you wanna do_

_Do things that your man won't do for you_

_Things that you've always wanted to_

_Baby it's all over your face_

_You the type to skip the foreplay_

_You know we ain't short on time_

_But baby for you I don't mind_

_I'm not about_

_Fucking round_

_But I wanna see you naked_

At first I don’t notice that his hands aren’t trying to grab my phone, but that they’re grabbing my face instead.

It’s only when I feel his lips pressed against mine that it hits me.

Simon Snow is kissing me.

**…**

**Simon**

Slipping my tongue inside of Baz Pitch’s mouth is probably the worst decision I’ve made in my entire life but fuck, I don’t regret it for a second.

Once the initial shock has passed, he puts his hands on my neck, discarding his phone from which that dirty music of his is still playing. When I pull away to breathe, I don’t give myself -or him, for that matter- time to think before I move my hands from his jawline to his shoulders, pushing him until his calves hit the side of his bed and he falls on it. He holds onto my neck to bring me down with him, catching my lips ferociously. 

My hands start grabbing at his clothes on their own accord, desperately trying to get them off him for our skins to touch. I don’t know why I want to see him naked, to _be_ naked with him nor for how long I’ve wanted it, but I don’t care, because all that matters is that he wants it as much as I do. His hands went down my back to pull on the hem of my shirt. 

We only break apart so that he can pass my shirt over my head and then we’re snogging again, my own hands giving up on trying to undo the tiny buttons of his shirt properly and simply ripping them off. He could spell them back on anyway. 

The second after I pushed his shirt off his chest, only leaving his arms covered because I can’t be bothered making him move to take the shirt off completely, I start trailing kisses there, on the pale expanse of his chest. 

There’s only one part of it that isn’t white as marble, and it’s his nipples, flushed pink and hard. 

**…**

**Baz**

My eyes roll back when I feel his teeth on my nipples. 

I’m not entirely sure this isn’t a dream, Snow would never snog me, let alone nip at my bloody nipples, but it feels so much more real than all of my other dreams, there’s no way it _isn’t_ real.

Then I feel his fingers on my fly and I think I might die.

I’m moaning shamelessly at his ministrations, trying to give back some of the pleasure he’s making me feel by rubbing my thigh against his cock -his _hard_ cock, Merlin and Morgana- but he keeps shifting. Apparently he wants to undress me more than he wants to be touched.

He disappears for long, excruciating seconds, but when he eventually comes back, on his hands and knees on top of me, he’s completely, gloriously naked. 

He leans down and I immediately reach for his lips, I don’t care if I look desperate, I fucking _am._

It’s probably the one and only time I can have this, before he comes back to his senses and realizes that everything about me disgusts him, I don’t want to waste any bloody second.

We kiss to the sound of _I Hate Everything About You_ , his hands pulling my hair while mine roam on his chest, his arms, feeling the muscles under that warm skin.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

I whine when he moves his head back. I don’t want to stop kissing him. I never want to stop kissing him.

“I want you,” he breathes out, his voice lower than usually, charged with arousal.

My whole body shudders.

**…**

**Simon**

“You can have me,” he answers, his hands tightening where they stopped moving on my side. “Any way you want.”

I don’t _know_ how I want him. I’ve been acting on instinct so far, because it was stuff I knew. Undressing. Snogging. Agatha and I did that. But we never went further and I’m not sure I know what I want to do next. 

As if he made this playlist for this very moment, the music gives me ideas.

_Put my face in between your thighs_

_Put my face in between your thighs_

_Put my face in between your thighs_

_Fuck the neighbours, finna fuck your ass on the table_

_Oh yeah, baby, open your legs I just wanna taste it_

_Oh yeah, got you screaming out loud, come and knock your lights out_

I want _his_ face between _my_ thighs.

Will he be okay with that though? He did say any way I want.

Act first, think later. 

“I want you to suck me off.”

His pupils go so wide I can barely see the grey of his eyes anymore, and his lips hang open slightly.

“Please,” he whispers, like it’d be _me_ doing _him_ a favor if he sucked my cock.

Before I can start to wonder how we’re supposed to do this, he pushes himself up on a sitting position, his back against the headboard. I get the hint and crawl up to him, resting my knees on each side of his beautiful, pale thighs. When I straighten my back, my cock is on the same level as his mouth. 

It makes him lick his lips which makes my cock twitch.

He opens his mouth, and I understand that he wants me to put my cock in it instead of doing it himself.

He wants me to fuck his face.

My skin feels hotter as I reach for his hair, those silky black locks that get moans out of it when I pull on them hard like I do now, keep his face in place as I slowly move my hips forward.

The moment I feel the heat of his mouth around me, I can no longer have a coherent thought.

**…**

**Baz**

My head hurts where his hand it gripping my hair, my eyes are burning from the tears that keep springing to them, my throat will probably be sore from how deep I took him and the calloused skin of his hand is rough on the sensitive skin of my cock

It’s brilliant. 

But what’s even better than all of this, better than the pain and the pleasure, are the deep moan that ring in my ears as he uses me to pleasure himself. 

_Baz, Baz, Baz._

He says my name like it’s a bad word. It makes my head spin.

“I’m… I’m going to…” he says under his breath.

As much as I want to taste him, I move my hands up to his thighs to push him back a little. His cock is out of my mouth in an instant, flushed and hard and shiny with spit and precum.

It’s a work of art. 

I take hold of it gently, stroking him at the same pace as he’s stroking me.

**…**

**Simon**

His voice is hoarse when he says “I want you to come on my face.”

That’s what does it for me. 

My eyes go wide, my hands getting impossibly tights on his hair and the headboard as I come. His mouth is still open, so some of my cum gets inside of it. He swallows it eagerly, and he closes his eyes just in time not to get anything in them, reaching orgasm too. He spills all over his stomach and my hand, moaning my name with such raw pleasure in his voice that it would have made me come if I hadn’t already. 

I take in the sight of him as he opens his eyes, catching his breath. 

He’s got white stripes on his face, come sticking on his hair, on his long eyelashes, dripping down the side of his nose.

He’s a work of art, in shades of black, white and grey.

And he’s the best bad decision I’ve ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs quoted in this mess (in order) :  
> Flesh by Simon Curtis  
> Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades  
> (Flesh again)  
> Dirty by Tank  
> Scream by New Years Day  
> The Room by Jaymie Deville  
> I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace  
> Between Your Thighs by Ravyen Justice


End file.
